


FUCK! I BURNT THE CORPSE!

by Akira_Tequi



Series: its fuckin crack baby [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, crackfic, im not high, soft boi kokichi, the crackfic we all deserve, uwu speak, well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, yes that is a heathers reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Tequi/pseuds/Akira_Tequi
Summary: your friendly neighborhood crackfic
Relationships: No Relationships
Series: its fuckin crack baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979905
Kudos: 2





	FUCK! I BURNT THE CORPSE!

**Author's Note:**

> its crack!

kokitchy was ,aking human for dinner ahain. e love hi s husbando, akira tqeuial. sudeenlt, the pan sizzled,,,

"akira!!!! the Ffukcinf CORPSE bunrt!!!"

Akira, hearing this from the other rom,, screms. "FUCK! Cockitcy i told yo u not ot aokrt the policenNn!!1!!"

Kokichtj starts cryin,gh but it's obviohs,u fa,e. "SORRY! I'mm SOwy Daddy!!)-)"

Akira cojent dsah mad at Kochuwnt or long. "Aw ur si cute cme ahnd hug me!!"

"uwu" kokichi repled and wphugged the gladx of tequzma thaf is akirz.

"tha police is hear!" umpling shumaj man yelled.

"Oh no" akira and cuntichy yelled. "We have ben cuagh,,,"

"just kiddinf i will also ear he corspe!!! shuixhi said.

en they ate the burnt coepse, happily mucnhinf on its bones.

THE END :DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> im dead inside


End file.
